


a snowfall kind

by hrtbnr (kiden)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiden/pseuds/hrtbnr
Summary: a prompt fill. a quick little thing about soft being in love, which is gross. :)





	a snowfall kind

It doesn’t happen the way he’d thought. No long awkward silences under the weight of all the years of friendship. Neither are uncomfortable, or regretful, or looking to run. When James gets up to piss, Aleks grabs him by the hand and pulls him back, tells him  _ don’t go.  _

“M’not,” James says and gives him a quick kiss. 

That’s all it takes. Aleks is fucking  _ assured,  _ falls backwards to the bed and wraps himself in the covers again.

When James crawls back, getting under those blankets too, he takes Aleks by the hips and lies on top of him, just to hear the way he sighs and feel how his legs spread, welcoming and warm enough to push back the cold outside. Aleks’ legs are fucking long, the insides of his thighs soft around his hips, and he rubs his feet against the back of James’ calves.  He touches James’ face, again, like he’s been doing for the last ten and a half hours, like he can’t believe he’s allowed to get so close to it. When he sweeps his hands over James’ shoulders and down his back, they both shake. 

It’s not embarrassing. Maybe it should be, but it’s not.  _ It’s only Aleks. _

They shouldn’t have this. Shouldn’t be together. James was always scared that if they did this it would be the end of everything, and he’d rather die than lose Aleks completely if it went south. But now that it’s happened, now that they’ve finally kissed and fucked and woken up next to each other, cuddled against the first bitter push of winter, he’s not afraid anymore. 

It’s the beginning but it feels like the middle, like their bodies only just caught up with their heads and hearts. It’s only been ten and a half hours but they might as well be married. 

It’s only Aleks. And now he comes with kisses.  James has always been greedy but there’s literally  _ nothing else  _ to ask for. 

“We have to get up eventually -“

Aleks wiggles as James runs his hand through his hair, the blond almost completely gone now. 

“I  _ am  _ up.” He shifts his hips, so James can confirm it’s true with his thigh.

“Gotta let the girls out,” James says, but it’s broken and a little whiny. Aleks feels good against him. 

Aleks closes his eyes and holds onto James’ hip and back, pulling them together and shaking his head. “No. Only this.”

James rolls over and Aleks goes with him. 

It’s  _ snowing.  _ After all their time in Southern California, it’s bizarre to see it. It’s weightless, big and fluffy and coming down so heavy it’s obscuring the tree line not far away. 

“Lets just stay in this room and sleep and fuck until spring,” Aleks mumbles against James’ shoulder. “Hibernation.”

“What, like bears? I don’t think they spend all that time fucking.” James traces Aleks’ tattoos with his thumb. Knows them so well he doesn’t even have to look. 

“You could be a bear,” Aleks says slowly, his voice deep as he starts to drift off back to sleep. His rubs his fingers against James' beard. “With some work. You’re hairy enough.” 

“Don’t be salty because the only hair you got is on your head.”

“ _ Hey _ .”

“Sorry,” James laughs, pulling the blankets back up over them both. “And your three mustache hairs.”

“You  _ fuck, _ ” Aleks pinches his thigh and James yelps, moves closer instead of away.

James pulls Aleks on top of him, puts his hands back on his bare hips,  _ preens  _ under the weight of him in his lap. 

It’s really fucking stupid, James knows, that he thought this would be difficult. That they waited so long to have it.  How he worried for _years_ that it might not work. Being with Aleks is easy, because it’s always been easy.

“Sorry,” James says as Aleks leans down to play with his hair. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” he whispers, and rubs his palm against James’ cheek. “Don’t be a fucking idiot.” 

“Okay,” James nods, and that’s the end of it. 

Because he gets it, really, Aleks doesn’t need to argue his point. There wasn’t a year or month or day wasted. Not a single minute.  They’ve always been this. And now it comes with kisses. 

 


End file.
